Crystallux
Crystallux (クリスタルドラゴン Crystal Dragon) is a Summon of the Venus element introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is one of fourteen summons that is not automatically available once the player has acquired the necessary Djinn, but must be specifically acquired. Before its proper introduction in Dark Dawn, a similar dragon appeared in the Culture Advanced advertisement for the first Golden Sun. Basic Characteristics Before Crystallux can be summoned, it must first be acquired. In Dark Dawn, Crystallux becomes available as part of a cutscene that takes place at Belinsk Opera House just after the Grave Eclipse begins. The player can access the cutscene after rescuing Eoleo and Hou Ju from Belinsk's castle. After going to the Opera House, the player must defeat a Dark Devourer and two Dark Scuttlers. Afterwards, the player will automatically gain the summon. However, if players board Briggs' ship without visiting the opera house first, the summon will be permanently lost. For a successful summoning of Crystallux, the player must have three Venus Djinn and two Mercury Djinn on Standby. Crystallux has a base Venus power of 300 and also does additional damage equivalent to 15% of the enemy’s maximum HP. In addition, each enemy can have its Resistance cut by 40, and therefore its Resistance rating can be cut down to a maximum of 80. Afterwards, the summoner's Venus Power and Mercury Power will rise by 60 and 30 points, respectively. In Dark Dawn, Crystallux's summon sequence features a chandelier-like dragon emerging from the ceiling of an Opera House. The enemy party will be swallowed in a shower of blazing light. Story According to stories passed about by residents, Crystallux hid as a chandelier in Belinsk Opera House due to a love of music. A girl in the opera house believed the stories, and would leave food out at night for Crystallux. Though she never saw the dragon, the food was gone the next day. When the Grave Eclipse hit, Belinsk's soldiers managed to barricade several monsters in the Opera House. Led by King Volechek, the soldiers entered the Opera House when they realized the monsters were making no noise. The scene appeared as a vision to Sveta, Volechek's sister, and a member of Matthew's group, The vision led Matthew to rush to the Opera House to investigate. At the Opera House, Matthew found the soldiers dead, with three monsters appearing on stage. Suddenly, Crystallux manifested as its dragon form, and appeared to confront them. The girl, who was watching nearby, attempted to protect Crystallux, but was knocked aside. Matthew successfully defeats the monsters, but the girl died of her injuries, though not before briefly speaking to the dragon. Crystallux manages to communicate its desire to assist Matthew, and so his party of Adepts is granted the ability to summon Crystallux in battle. Analysis Crystallux can be considered an upgraded version of the Judgment summon, being 25% stronger than Judgement. In some ways, it can be considered as a counterpart to the Jupiter-based Eclipse summon, which is identical in damage potential, and is similarly an upgrade to the Thor summon. Until the player can acquire Charon, Crystallux is also the strongest Venus-based summon available. Since Charon can only be accessed after the defeat of the final boss, it becomes the premier Venus summon for the latter part of the game. Crystallux is unique among the Summons in that it can reduce the Resistance of the targets. Thus, it is useful at the beginning of the battle to weaken an enemy, as most forms of damage available to the player are influenced by Elemental Power and Resistance to a degree. However, if trying to take advantage of elemental weaknesses, there are fewer options, as there are few bosses with a specific weakness against Venus. Despite this, Crystallux's chance of reducing Resistance means that it remains an excellent option for most battles. Trivia Crystallux originally appeared in the commercial for the first Golden Sun, about 10 years before its official debut in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. *As a reference to the commercial, the Summon is obtained in Belinsk Opera House, and its summoning sequence takes place inside of an opera house not unlike the one where the commercial takes place. *In addition, Crystallux was destroyed at the end of the commercial, shattering into pieces. The summoning sequence in Dark Dawn begins with Crystallux reconstructing itself from the shattered glass/crystals of the chandelier. Category:Summons Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Resistance-lowering effects